


Enough

by Hot_elf



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_elf/pseuds/Hot_elf
Summary: Skye Ryder has spent weeks exploring planets and dealing with bureaucrats. Time for a steamy reunion with her lover on Kadara.





	Enough

Reyes is kissing her, kissing her like he never wants to stop, but that's okay, that's fine, because Skye doesn't want him to stop either. His mouth is so soft, and his hand so warm and firm on her neck, and she's been _craving_ his taste, his scent, his touch.

Any kind of touch, really, if she's honest. She's touch-starved, numb and exhausted, after all those weeks spent locked up in her suit, like a turtle in its carapace. Long days, cooped up in the Nomad, hunting down Outcasts all over that ruin of a planet, so broken, and yet so oddly beautiful. Cold, lonely nights, trying to catch some sleep, her body yearning for his warmth, her heart yearning for his smile.

But now she's here, kissing him, holding him tight, and it's all good, finally. He's hot and hard against her body, and they are alone, just the two of them.

The moment the Tempest entered orbit around Kadara, her email alert had pinged. _Ryder. Can't wait._

Just this, just a few terse words, and an address in Kadara Port. A non-descript apartment, standard size, clean, anonymous. Nothing fancy, but more than enough for her.

Reyes is deepening the kiss now, breathing harder, and though it's a massive effort, she pushes him back.

"Bedroom?" She's not sure if she has made it a question or an order.

Either way, he nods. "This way." He's trying to play it cool, trying to sound suave, languid, unaffected, but Skye isn't fooled.

Reyes is trembling all over, his whole body taut with need. He wants this, just as much as she does.

The bedroom is tiny, almost all of the space taken up by a large bed. Sitting down on its edge, Reyes arranges her between his thighs, then pulls her into another kiss, and then another. Skye's head is spinning. Every cell in her body feels alive, electric, charged. When he buries his face between her breasts, she moans, and he echoes the noise, his grip on her tightening.

"Too many clothes." Again, she forces herself to pull back, reaching for the zipper of her hoodie.

As it slides down, Reyes' eyes are firmly fixed on her hand, and the intensity of his gaze almost makes her come undone.

"Been missing me?" Instinctively, she tries to lighten the mood, to sound playful rather than needy, but he remains dead serious.

"More than you can imagine." His voice is rough. "You. This."

She straddles him, and there's bare skin now, plenty of bare skin, his and hers, because he has taken off his shirt, too. His fingers are working the clasp of her bra, nimble and assured, and for a moment, an irrational flash of jealousy crosses her mind. _He's far too good at this. How many-_ But before she can finish the thought, his mouth is on her breasts, and she couldn't care less about his past, because here and now, all that matters is he knows what he's doing, and it feels so _very_ good. His tongue circles her nipple, his lips and teeth work her magic on her, and when he sucks, the pull goes all the way down to her core.

Panting, he lies back, with her in his arms, rolling over until he's on top. Somehow, their pants come off, and his hand is travelling up her thigh, determined, with single-minded focus. He pushes aside her underwear, and one of his fingers slides deep inside her, so good, so overwhelming and Skye whimpers, so close already. Reyes brushes his thumb across her clit, just once, light and gentle, but it's enough. Clenching hard around his finger, she comes, comes so hard that she literally sees stars, so hard that she feels tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Shhhh." Reyes sounds _amused_ , the smug bastard. "Been missing me, too, eh?"

Skye glares at him, but her heart isn't in it, and besides, he has no room to talk, what with the way he's straining against his briefs. Reaching down, she yanks them off, drawing a rough gasp from him.

"Damn it, Skye!" He's breathing deeply, his eyes closed. "You-"

"How do you want me?" Her voice is a deep, seductive purr that she hardly recognises herself, not her Pathfinder voice, crisp and clear, not the woman they all know, or think they know. Here, with him, she's different. She's free.

Reyes' eyes look impossibly dark, and he makes a small sound in the back of his throat, clearly past words. But she understands him well enough, when he touches her flanks and makes her turn over, on her stomach. Eagerly, she pushes herself up on her hands and knees, arranging herself for his pleasure without shame or hesitation.

He makes that noise again, and then he slaps her, once, twice, not hard, just enough to make her flesh quiver. She can feel him, hard and hot and thick, nudging against her, and she pushes back, to let him know it's okay, she wants him, now. Reyes' grip on her hip tightens momentarily, as if his control is fraying, but he pushes inside her with the utmost delicacy, inch by careful inch. By the time he's fully settled, Skye is pulsing all over, just about ready to come again, and he hasn't even moved yet.

"Reyes! Damn you, stop teasing me." It's hard to form a coherent sentence.

He doesn't even bother with a reply, just pulls back and thrusts into her again, fast and fluid this time. She cries out, arching her back, because it's so… so good, so full, so deep, and she wants more of this, she never wants it to stop. Reyes laughs breathlessly, his hands settling firmly on her hips on both sides, and now he _really_ starts moving, and Skye gives up on words completely.

It doesn't take long, though as far as she's concerned it's a miracle he lasts even that long, as worked up as they both are. When she comes again, shivering and moaning, she feels him join her, deep inside her, feels him go limp against her back, just for a moment before he pulls away, settling back on his haunches. And it's cruel, the loss of him, the sudden emptiness.

She mewls in protest, and he laughs, a soft warm chuckle. "My, but you are insatiable tonight."

He runs his hand all the way down her spine in a gentle caress, and it calms her, momentarily. Not for long, though, because he's right and she still wants more, later, when they've rested a little. Skye isn't sure she'll ever get enough of him.

Slowly, she wiggles around until she's on her back again and can look at him. And what a sight it is: Reyes kneeling between her legs, spent and exhausted, his chest heaving, his usually slicked back hair tousled, his cock slowly softening. He's gorgeous like this, like sex on a plate, but also more vulnerable than she's ever seen him, all the masks gone for now.

Skye knows they'll be back in place soon enough, knows he can't afford to show such weakness with anyone but her. But the knowledge that he feels safe enough here, in her bed, in her arms, makes her heart sing with joy.

She lifts her hand, slowly, because the dreamy lassitude is hard to overcome, and cups his cheek. "I love you." It's barely a whisper, and she has to say it again, louder this time. "I love you, Reyes. So much."

His eyes light up, and there's that slightly crooked real smile, the one he smiles only for her, for no one else. "I love you, too."

The apartment is dark and quiet. In the morning, there will be stuff to do, people to meet. But for now, it's just the two of them, no one else, and the night has only just begun.

It's enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Huggles and thanks to my awesome beta suilven.


End file.
